Only Me
by YamiRisa
Summary: Sequel to G. Nick confronts Hodges about the whole nicknaming thing and Greg likes it when the Texan goes all alpha. Nick/Greg - Slash.


**Title: **Only Me**  
>Author: <strong>AgentPufferfish**  
>Fandom: <strong>CSI**  
>Pairing: <strong>Nick/Greg**  
>Rating: <strong>T-rated**  
>Summary: <strong>Sequel to G. Nick confronts Hodges about the whole nicknaming thing and Greg likes it when the Texan goes all alpha. Nick/Greg - Slash. **  
>Beta: <strong>NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own CSI and I never will..

* * *

><p>Feeling better about the whole nicknaming thing – though he was still a bit jealous to have learned a lot of people called his boyfriend the meaningful nicknames he had given him – Nick strolled into the lab the night after, not followed by he lover. He and Greg had decided to keep their relationship a secret because they didn't want people to think Nick favored Greg, that one of them had to switch swift which would result in them never really seeing each other anymore, and they didn't want their co-workers or all the other people they worked with to think differently about them.<p>

As soon as Nick walked out of the locker room, Greg entered. They sent each other loving smiles, enjoying that their relationship was their own little secret.

Nick found Catherine in the DNA lab together with the new DNA tech. The old CSI had been called in earlier that night so she had been working together with Ray for a few hours before Nick and Greg had been called, which was about an hour ago.

Catherine explained the case before she gave some trace evidence to Nick, asking him if he could get it to Hodges, and then she left in a hurry as the new DNA guy just had given her suspect. Saying hello to the new DNA guy Nick turned around and moved out the DNA lab, out to the hallway and right toward Trace were the kiss-assing jackass, also known as David Hodges, were working.

Nick hadn't really minded the trace tech that much before. Hodges had always been annoying, but a lot of people were and Nick didn't have to see him that much. But after he had heard the other man use his nickname for his boyfriend, he couldn't really help but feel more annoyed with the man.

"Hodges," Nick said and the trace tech turned around to face him. He gave Nick one of those creepy, small smiles he had been given everyone since Wendy left and Greg had started taking the older man to go on man-dates. Nick knew those man-dates weren't really dates. The dates Greg took Hodges on were more like two friends hanging out in the city. He knew Greg was only helping Hodges moving one from Wendy.

Giving the trace evidence to Hodges, Nick wondered if he should just walk out and come back when Hodges paged him, but he didn't really know for sure what he should do while waiting. With a sigh he decided to stay with the tech.

"I know G and my, as he calls it, man-dates are on Fridays, but is it alright if I borrow him tonight?" Hodges asked as he finished working on the evidence, now waiting together with the Texan for a result.

As soon as Nick heard the nickname again, he turned his head around and faced Hodges, giving him a hard glare. "No." He retorted. How dare this man to use that nickname? It was Nick's special nickname for his lover, a nickname with a lot of meaning. It was because of that nickname that they had become such good friends. Sure, they would probably still had become friends if the Texan hadn't given Greg the nickname, but by giving him the nickname Nick was sure it had made their friendship so much stronger.

"Why not?" Hodges asked, looking all surprised since he knew Nick didn't mind Greg going on man-dates with him.

Nick continued to glare angrily and jealous at the tech. "Don't. Call. Him. G!" His voice was almost a yell as he spoke, ignoring Hodges question. "It's a nickname only I can use for him!"

"A lot of people use it-"

"I told them not too! I told them it was MY nickname for Greg! I allowed them only to use Greggo. G is MY nickname for Greg!" Nick growled. He really wanted to strangle the trace tech, then burn his body and throw the ashes out in the ocean.

Before Hodges could say anything to the jealous Texan, a familiar voice interrupted their heated conversation from behind Nick. "My, my Tex, you know I love it when you go all alpha male." Nick turned around on his heels and met with the sight of the ex-lab rat standing in the doorway to the trace lab. "But you don't have to yell so the whole lab can hear you." Nick hadn't noticed he was yelling; he blushed. "You could just have told Hodges you didn't want to use, you know."

"I agree with G," Hodges said, using the nickname once again which only sent fire through Nick's veins.

To get it into Hodges head why he couldn't call Greg G, Nick reached for Greg, grabbed the wrist and pulled the younger man towards him. Their lips met furiously and Nick plunged his tongue into Greg's mouth. All of it right in front of Hodges.

Their kiss was furious, hot and short. Almost ten seconds after their lips met, Nick pulled away and turned around to face the jackass again, his hands still holding Greg's wrists. Before he said anything he heard Greg chuckle behind him. "Don't ever use that nickname again, ya hear me?"

Hodges nodded.

Nick was about to say something, but the printer began printing out their result. All three pair of eyes turned to the printer, Hodges quickly moved over to it and grabbed the results. He turned to Nick, smiling nervously before giving him the results.

Now Nick only had to tell the rest of the team to stop using the nickname there was his for Greg's.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
